


Day Ten 'Nightmare'

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: Marinette has a bad dream and Chat is scared





	Day Ten 'Nightmare'

Marinette was stroking Chats hair from his place with his head in her lap, a favorite pass time of his.

 

His eyes were closed, so she took the time to look at his face, the one she had come to love. 

 

'I love you’ She thought as she stroked his hair 'I really do’

 

Suddenly Chat was in front of her, looking down at her with condescending amusement “What did you say?”

 

“What?” She questioned self consciously “I-I didn't say anything-” 

 

“No” He said laughing, not his usual laugh, something more sinister “You said you loved me”

 

“I-I did?” Her heart race quickened. She had said that out loud?

 

“Oh yes” He answered, eyes narrowing “I guess you really are that pathetic”

 

“W-what?” She stuttered, suddenly terrified 

 

“Don’t you like Adrien?” He asked, clearly not wanting an answer “Aren't you betraying him? I guess not, it’s not like he would love you anyways. He probably can’t even tolerate you. And it’s not like I could ever even like you, I have Ladybug and you are nothing like her”

 

Marinette was taken back by his cruel words “B-but” She began to stammer in protest “I am Ladybug-”

 

This made Chat laugh “No you’re not. You aren’t brave enough, or strong enough, or smart enough, or pretty enough” He paused “No one will ever like you when Ladybug is better, no one”

 

No one.

 

She thought of Alya, always talking about Ladybug and her glory, always teasing Marinette because of her clumsy ways “Maybe you should be more like Ladybug”

 

No one. 

 

She thought of Adrien, being sweet on Ladybug, all the glances, while he barely even knew Marinette existed. 

 

No one. 

 

Chat, flirting with Ladybug for years, Marinette always coming in as second.

 

No one. 

 

Marinette started sobbing, realizing the truth that no one would ever love her for who she was. 

 

No one.

 

-

 

Marinette awoke to her shoulders being shaken and her name being whispered. 

 

She looked up to see Chat’s panicked face looking back. “Princess?” He asked “Are you okay?” 

 

“What?” Marinette asked, still half asleep.

 

“You were crying- and I was worried, then you started mumbling and I-” He paused to take a breath.

 

“It was just a nightmare” Marinette assured him. 

 

Chat took a deep breath and pulled her into a hug “It’s okay Mari” He started rocking her back and forth “I am here for you”

 

No one.


End file.
